


Tell a Lie Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Pie, The start of something, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's pretty sure that everywhere she goes, someone is watching her.  Offering your stalker pie is normal, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell a Lie Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!  
> Holiday: Tell a Lie Day  
> AU prompt: I’ve been travelling a lot and somehow you’re in every single city I go to seriously what the fuck who even are you how are you doing this

Darcy was exhausted.  Jane had gotten a huge grant from SI and had set a budget to send Darcy to the ass end of everywhere to take some readings.  Darcy had been given a list of cities and dates and told that anything over the budget would have to come out of her own pocket.  And so, Darcy had found herself making several connecting flights with exhaustive layovers, had rented the crappiest cars on the lot, and driven to GPS coordinates that felt like they were straight out of a slasher flick all in the name of science.  She sat on the hood of the shitty cars, waving a device at the air, hoping that something would be beneficial for Jane.

And if the strangeness that was this ”scientific endeavor” wasn’t enough, she had a sinking feeling that she was being followed.  In fact, she had felt eyes on her in the very first city, but had brushed it off as paranoia.  Now she was on location number five, and she was positive that she wasn’t paranoid.  Two cities ago, she had gotten a glimpse of the man she thought was doing the stalking.  She has seen him across the car lot when something reflective had caught her eye and drew her attention.  He was in the overgrowth, and she only caught a glimpse before he disappeared from view.

Now she was sitting in a diner eating a piece of pie, and she was certain that the man in the corner was the same stalker. He filled out his hoodie rather nicely, and his baseball cap covered greasy hair.  He looked like he needed a shower.  On a whim, she waved the waitress over.

“What can I getcha?”

Darcy handed the woman a $5 bill.  “Give that guy in the corner booth any slice of pie he wants.  He looks like he could stand to eat.”

The waitress took the bill and set off.  Darcy watched as she approached the man.  When he looked over at her, Darcy gave a wave and turned back to her pie.  It was almost gone, but she could definitely use another cup or twelve of coffee before she went out to tonight’s location which was close by.  (This was the closest she had been to civilization this entire trip.)

Suddenly, the man was silently sliding into the seat across from her.  As she got  better look, she realized what a breathtakingly poor decision it had been to engage him at all.  He radiated danger.  At least she was still in public.  There were witnesses.  Nothing would happen here.  Of course, she had to leave eventually.

He, too, was taking her in.  Darcy really wanted to lay into him about being a crazy stalker, but her mind told her it was safer to stay quiet.  After the waitress delivered his pie, he finally spoke as he viciously stabbed the offending food.

“Why are you following me?”

Darcy sputtered.  “Excuse me?  Me?  Following you?!”

He grunted, and she took that for a, “yes, that’s what I’m asking” noise.

“I’m not following you!  You’re following me!  For reals dude.  That car lot in Toledo?  What were you doing lurking in the shrubs?”

He jabbed his fork into the table near her hand, making her jump.  “Prove it.”

Darcy yelped and pulled her hand away.  The waitress looked over at them, but Darcy waved her off for now.

“Seriously.  Jane, my astrophysicist, she got some, like, crazy money from Stark to..”

He pulled his hand back quickly, making her shut up.

“Stark?” He growled.

“Yeah,” she hemmed.  “Tony Stark?  He’s kind of a dick, but not always.  He gave Jane money for research, so I can’t full on hate him.  Though I kind of hate that he didn’t give me enough money to catch better flights.”

“Tony Stark?” He interrupted her rambling.

“Yeah?  Like, have you been living under a rock?  I mean, maybe you have, dude, because you kind of look like a shower wouldn’t hurt, but might also need to be an hour long.  What was I talking about?  Oh yeah, Tony.  He’s like a crazy rich genius inventor guy?  Son of Howard Stark.”

“Howard had a son?” The man asked, truly perplexed.

“Ummm, yeah?  Like, well before I was born.”

He didn’t say anything, but did go back to eating his pie.  After a few minutes of awkward quiet, Darcy waived over the waitress.

“Can I get some more coffee?”  Darcy paused, then added, “You want anything else?”

He looked up, trying to assess how earnest she was.  

“Seriously.  I don’t have a lot of cash, but it looks like you haven’t had a decent meal in a while.  Want a burger or something?”  She did the calculations in her head.  She could afford this, but just barely.

He simply nodded his affirmation, and Darcy shrugged at the waitress.  “One burger too, then.  Extra fries.”  As the waitress left, she turned back to him, “I’m going to eat some of them, so don’t think they’re all yours.”

Finally he smiled a slow smirk, and she could see how he could charm the pants off someone if he cleaned up.

***

Bucky considered the girl sitting across from him.  He had seen her briefly in New York when he was watching Steve.  When she set out, he had decided to follow her.  It took him away from Steve and allowed him some time to figure things out, to try and break the programming.  He had stayed away, but tonight she had offered pie, and he couldn’t say no.  

He liked that she had swallowed her fear and talked to him.  She clearly was civilian because she should have noticed his deflection onto her for the lie it was had she been trained.  He could feel a memory in him of what pre-Soldier him would have done with her, and he wanted to be that man again.  She was going to be good for him, he could tell.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I'm taking the holidays as more of general thing that comes up in the stories rather than a celebration. I've got through day 11 written, so if you want to suggest anything, let me know here in the comments, or on tumblr where I go by the same name. 
> 
> Also, check out the story Irreverence is My Superpower. Silent_journey is a great writer and it's super fun to beta for her!


End file.
